Mon ange veela
by Julia Aris
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Slytherin snakes.Draco Malfoy est un demi veela.Ayant atteint sa seizième année il choisit un compagnon.Et ce en la personne de Harry Potter,mais ce dernier sort déjà avec un autre garçon.Slash HPDM.
1. chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seul la traduction m'appartient.

[g] [i] Chapitre 1.[/i] [/g]

« Harry tu ne viens pas avec Ron et moi à la bibliothèque ? » questionna Hermione, pendant le déjeuner du samedi midi.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment Ron et Hermione pouvait avoir envie d'aller à la bibliothèque sachant que c'était un des derniers week-ends où les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient profiter du soleil et du parc.

« Non désolé, j'ai reçu un hibou ce matin, Dumbledore veut me voir. Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec Voldemort ou la guerre. » Il soupira, cela faisait longtemps que le directeur souhaitait avoir une conversation avec lui.

« Ok, on se voit plus tard alors. Lorsqu'on aura fini nos devoirs. » Dit Ron.

«Non, je rectifie quand tu auras fini tes devoirs, les miens sont faits. » corrigea Hermione en lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il forment un joli couple pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait à contrecoeur vers le bureau du directeur.

Lorsqu'il atteint la gargouille il énonça le mot de passe et dès que les escaliers apparurent il sauta sur les marches en mouvement. Puis il frappa à la lourde porte en chêne avant d'entrer.

A l'intérieur Albus attendait patiemment assis sur son fauteuil entouré de Mcgonagall et Snape qui se tenaient comme deux garde du corps. Une autre chaise se trouvait à côté de la leur en plus de la sienne et le survivant se demanda qui pouvait être l'autre personne qu'ils attendaient. Il inclina poliment de la tête pour les saluer.

« Bonjour Harry, je t'ai fait appelé pour te parler de quelque chose. Rassure-toi cela n'a aucun lien avec Voldemort. C'était juste pour savoir si tu étais avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Harry regarda surpris son directeur, car cela lui semblait surprenant qu'un professeur pose des questions sur la vie privé d'un élève.

« Oui, Seamus et moi sommes toujours ensemble, pourquoi ? » répondit en souriant Harry. En effet tout le monde savait que le garçon-qui-a-survécu est et d'ailleurs toute la gente féminine de Poudlard se désolait d'avoir perdu un aussi beau garçon.

« Bien ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit pour l'instant quoique cela va poser problème un peu plus tard enfin nous verrons en temps voulu. Je sais que cela va être un choc pour toi mais tous les étudiants de Poudlard ne sont pas entièrement humains. Je m'explique ; certain sont en partie veela. Et sais-tu ce qui les caractérise ? »

« Oui ils ont besoin de trouver leur compagnon pour s'épanouir et cela dès leur 15 ou 16è anniversaire, mais je ne vois quel est le rapport avec moi je ne suis pas veela quand même. »

« Non mais il est évident que le veela t'a choisi comme compagnon. »

« Attendez vous êtes en train de me dire que Seamus est en partie veela ? » demanda outré Harry.

« Harry calme-toi, Seamus n'est pas veela c'est... Séverus soyez aimable pour... »

« Oui Albus. »

« Je te préviens Harry cela va être un très gros choc pour toi... »

« Vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a à la fin ! »

Snape qui avait quitté la salle un instant revint un peu après accompagné de...

« Malfoy ?!? » dit le brun ébahi.

A côté du maître des potions se tenait Draco Malfoy, qui souriait timidement au gryffondor. Et Harry constata que pour une fois c'était un vrai sourire et non pas l'habituel sourire moqueur et suffisant typiquement Malfoyen.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » recommença Harry alors que le sourire s'effaçait du visage du blond.

« Eh bien c'est le demi-veela dont nous venons juste de te parler. » expliqua Dumbledore calmement.

« Il est quoi ! Non ce n'est pas possible, il me déteste. Comment a-t-il pu me choisir en tant que compagnon ? » Continua Harry en lançant un regard glacial à Draco qui semblait à ce moment plus préoccupé par ses chaussures que par la conversation.

« Je permet à Draco seulement de te répondre. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi, c'est juste que les veela choisissent leur compagnon à leur odeur et la tienne est particulièrement enivrante. » Draco fit une pause et renifla l'air. « Mais une autre odeur traîne sur toi, je sens d'autres effluves. » poursuivit-il le regard brillant de colère.

« J'ai un petit ami Malfoy, c'est son odeur que tu sens. »

« Qui ? » demanda tranquillement le blond.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais te le dire. »

« S'il te plait comme ça je pourrais... »

« Le tuer de manière sanglante ou lui jeté une malédiction ? »

« Non te protéger... » A ce moment Harry sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines dans chaque partie de son corps. Il ne supportait pas d'être protégé puisque depuis toujours il n'avait pu se fier qu'à lui-même et à personne d'autre. Chose que Draco ne savait naturellement pas.

« Cela va peut-être te choquer. » cracha Harry. « Mais je n'ai nullement besoin d'être protéger et certainement pas par toi. J'ai passé 16 année de ma vie sans toi en m'en tirant très bien et je compte bien ne jamais te voir non plus pour les prochaines années à venir jusqu'à celle de ma mort. »

« Mais je ne peux pas rester loin de toi. » dit tristement Draco.

« Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas mon problème ! »

« Mais loin de votre amour, Draco mourra en moins de deux ans. » persista Dumbledore.

« Je ne voie pas pourquoi je gâcherai ma vie pour lui, j'aime seamus et je ne le laisserai pas pour aller avec un serpentard qui est par dessus tout un Malfoy. »

« Mais prend au moins en considération le fait que sans ton amour il mourra. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis il y a énormément de monde qui voudrait voir une ordure comme Draco Malfoy aller en enfer. » ricana Harry avant de sortir du bureau pour retrouver Ron et Hermione.

« Bien au moins il a dit votre prénom. » Dit Dumbledore pour soulager le serpentard.

« Oui c'était pour m'insulter. » murmura Draco avant de suivre le même chemin que le gryffondor hors du bureau et en larme.

Fin du chapitre 1.


	2. chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seul la traduction m'appartient.

[g] [i] Chapitre 2.[/i] [/g]

On était dimanche matin au petit-déjeuner. Harry avait naturellement parlé du sujet de sa réunion avec Dumbledore à ron et Hermione et Seamus semblait tout heureux de rendre le veela jaloux.

Draco lui était assis à la table des serpentards et remuait ses œufs brouillés dans son plat à l'aide de sa fourchette. Il regardait Harry d'un air mélancolique et rêveur alors que celui-ci était entouré de tous ces compagnons.

Seamus en voyant l'attention que portait le blond à son petit ami, il prit la main de Harry pour mettre les choses au clair et embrassa le garçon brun devant toute la grande salle. Le concerné ne s'y attendait pas mais s'y prêta volontiers.

Draco stoppa net sa fourchette et sans un mot quitta précipitamment la grande salle alors que Ron gémissait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ailleurs qu'ici ? »

Draco lui sortit dans le parc pour profiter d'une belle journée étant donné qu'il n'avait pas cours. Il s'assit à la base d'un vieux saule planté au bord du lac.

Le blond regardait fixement l'eau et les petites vaguelettes que formait la brise, il avait toujours aimé la nature. Il sortit un petit carnet noir qu'il utilisait comme journal intime et commença à écrire.

La seule chose qui brisait alors le silence était le grattement de sa plume et le chant occasionnel d'un oiseau. Il passa toute sa journée ici, sautant déjeuner et dîner, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit pratiquement tombée. Soudain il entendit des pas derrière lui.

« Je peux te parler, » il reconnut entre mille la voix de Harry. Il se leva d'un bond et se retourna face à l'amour de sa vie.

« Bien sur. »

« J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé de te donner une chance en tant qu'ami. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? »

« J'y ai bien réfléchi c'est tout. » indiqua Harry en regardant ses pieds pour tenter éviter le regard du serpentard sachant pertinemment que même à la lumière d'une demi-lune, ce dernier pouvait voir la contusion rouge et violette qui s'affichait sur sa joue.

« Il l'a encore fait n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco sachant déjà quelle réponse Harry allait lui donné. Le survivant inclina la tête avec regret.

« Mais je ne peux pas le quitter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? »

« Rien ne va pas avec toi mon ange, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas qui a besoin d'aide. »

Harry pleura doucement, tandis que Draco l'attirait vers lui pour le consoler. Le gryffondor se laissa faire au plus grand plaisir du veela qui resserra un peu son étreinte.

« Laisse moi te raccompagner à la tour gryffondor, tu pourras t'y reposer et on se verra demain. Mais si il te touche encore une fois je te jure que je...»

« Draco, s'il te plait non. » chuchota Harry en s'essuyant les yeux, avant de marcher lentement vers le château en compagnie du veela.

Ce que les deux jeunes gens ne savaient pas c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Dans ses quartiers, Dumbledore avait observé toute la scène de son balcon, et Seamus qui avait cherché Harry dans son dortoir, s'avéra justement à regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait sur Draco et Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie être un compagnon de veela ? » questionna curieusement Harry.

« Eh bien déjà lors de leur première union, le veela et son compagnon son lié à jamais, rien ne peux les séparer sinon la mort. Le lien déjà existant se renforce et le veela ne peux s'éloigner de l'être aimé plus d'une semaine. Ensuite le couple peut communiquer par voix mentale et une partie de la force du veela est donné à son compagnon. » Expliqua Draco alors qu'in se rapprochait de leur destination.

Les sentiments de Harry au sujet des veela changèrent progressivement pour arriver à une opinion très positive. Il ressentit mec une onde électrique et des frissons lorsque le serpentard lui embrassa la joue pour lui dire au revoir près du portrait de la grosse dame.

Alors que Harry rentrait à la tour gryffondor, il fut immédiatement attrapé par Seamus qui était furieux.

« Où étais-tu ? » exigea-t-il sans aucun plaisanterie qui constituait la plupart de leur conversation.

« Je suis simplement allé faire une promenade, je dois te faire un rapport détaillé maintenant. »

« Et que faisait Malfoy avec toi ? » hurla Seamus.

« Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Je ne te trahirai jamais, je ne le pourrais jamais. »

« Je te fais confiance Harry, c'est en lui que j'ai pas confiance. J'ai lu que les veelas utilisent tous les moyens possible et inimaginable pour avoir leur compagnon et le proclamé sien. »

« Ce qui ne va pas ce produire puisque je suis avec toi. »

« S'il te plait ne le revoie pas Harry. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir un ami Seamus, et si tu ne veux pas que je voie mes amis alors peut-être ne devrions-nous pas être ensemble. »

La salle commune de gryffondor commençait peu à peu à se remplir, seamus prit le bras de Harry et l'entraîna de force dans leur dortoir.

« Qu'as-tu voulu dire par là ? »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir rester avec toi si tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« Ne dis pas ça Harry, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas. »

« je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui me frappe pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. »

« Je peux changer Harry, s'il te plait ne va pas avec ce connard de serpentard. »

« Il est cent fois mieux que tu ne pourras jamais l'être. »

« Peut-être mais je m'inquiète pour toi Harry. »

« Non c'est faux, tu veux seulement que je le croie pour que tu puisses me manipuler encore, je ne veux plus, tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu m'aimais tu ne m'aurais jamais frappé. »

Fin du chapitre 2.

Réponses aux reviews :

Chris52 : Je sais moi aussi ça me déchire de voir draco si triste mais sinon ce serai trop facile si ils se tombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Par rapport à magnétic attraction, ce n'est pas plagié et puis moi je ne fais que traduire.

Clau1 : Pour les chapitres je pense en poster un toutes les semaines. Donc vous aurez le chapitre 3 la semaine prochaine.Bisous et au prochain chapitre.

Lyly : merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre 2 te plait aussi et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.Julia.

Nienna-lo : Non ce n'est pas pour celui-ci de chapitre mais il y a quand mm de l'avancement puisque Harry devient ami avec Draco. Et vous avez bien devinez, Seamus a déjà porté la main sur Harry plusieurs fois et draco le savait et cela le rendait malade. Pour le mot qu'il manquait c'était gay, je voulais dire que tout Poudlard savait que Harry était gay. Bisous.

Yume : oui je la trouve vraiment génial, dès que je l'ai lu j'ai voulu la traduire en français. Elle-même plus que génial.J'ai même un peu pleuré. Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies mais c'est à Slytherin snakes que revient le mérité.

Amano ai : Oui cela va s'arranger, ça va être difficile mais ne t'inquiète pas. A bientôt, au prochain chap j'espère. Kiss.

Colin : Tout le monde sait que Draco parvient toujours à ses fins, même si cela prend du temps il y arrive. C'est vrai que Harry n'y va pas de main morte, enfin je le comprends un peu. Draco l'a insulté pendant six ans sans relâche et un beau jour, il l'aime.

Myncat : Mieux que magnétic attraction là t'exagères. La fic de Frizzy Malfoy est extra, je l'ai lue en français grâce à la traduction de Leena Asakura, j'ai adoré. C'est d'ailleurs cette fiction qui m'a fait connaître les fic avec Draco en veela. Et ne te fais pas de souci je continue. Bisous et merci du compliment quand même.

Zick : Draco est amoureux, il ne peux pas riposter aux attaques de Harry, c'est vrai qu'il a été dur là notre petit survivant mais cela ne durera pas... Bisous et à bientôt.

Sev Snape : oui il y en aura un toutes les semaines. Et les chapitres seront tous aussi bons les uns que les autres, enfin c'est mon avis mais c'est à vous de juger. En tout merci pour ton message et j'espère au chapitre 3.

Casiopee : Oui moi aussi j'adore les Draco/Harry, je ne lis que de ça pratiquement et je n'écris aussi que ça. Même si j'aime beaucoup les Snape/Harry aussi. Kiss.

Inferno-Hell : Non je n'arrêterai certainement, j'adore trop traduire des fics en français, vu que j'adore l'anglais et Harry Potter. Merci pour ton compliment ça me fait super plaisir. Bisous, Julia.

Onarluca : Ah ma revieweuse de toujours. Je suis super contente que tu apprécies ce chapitre, j'espère que le deux aussi t'a plu et que les prochains aussi. La suite viendra très vite ne t'en fais pas.

Merci à tous et à bientôt.

Julia Aris.


	3. chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seul la traduction m'appartient.

[i][g] **Chapitre 3**. [/i][/g]

Draco, encore baigné dans son mini succès était au comble du bonheur que le gryffondor lui fasse confiance et veule devenir son ami.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa salle commune il vit quelque chose que ne se passait pas dans les cachots de serpentard. Un garçon au cheveux bruns en bataille, se faisait jeté violement par terre, par un autre garçon, qui lui donnait des coups de pieds.

Le survivant peinait à se relever, le sang s'écoulant rapidement de sa bouche et de son nez. Il faisait certainement une hémorragie interne.

Draco stupéfait puis désespéré, compris que son compagnon avait des ennuis et des cheveux poussèrent, des griffes remplacèrent ses ongles, son regard brilla d'une rage immense.

Il sortit précipitamment de sa salle commune pour venir au secours du garçon qu'il aimait.

Le château était silencieux et Rusard et sa chatte nulle part en vu. Il ne rencontra aucun obstacle sur son chemin.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, cette dernière lui demanda :

_« Mot de passe ? »_

_« Shit... heu Sang-de-bourbe ? »_

La porte resta fermée. La seule chose qu'il pouvait à présent faire était d'attendre que quelqu'un emmène son aimé à l'infirmerie. Il attendit dans le couloir en se rongeant les sangs. Des envies meurtrières envers Seamus lui bouillaient dans les veines.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, le portrait s'ouvrit et Ron Weasley sortit accompagné de Granger. Ils bousculèrent Malfoy pour courir dans le château en direction de l'infirmerie. Dans leur bras ils tenaient le corps inconscient de Harry.

Draco se releva et partie à leur poursuite, et tenta de persuader Ron de le laisser porter Harry. Mais en vain, puis dès que Madame Pomfresh eut soigné Harry et l'eut installé dans un lit caché derrière un paravent elle amena les trois élèves dans une autre pièce.

Harry resta encore quelque jours pendant lequel Madame Pomfresh du lutter contre un veela très protecteur, qui paraissait extrêmement fatigué. Mais le blond redoublait d'efforts pour voir son compagnon à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé.

_« Harry, Harry. »_ appela finalement Draco.

_« Mr Malfoy, laissez monsieur Potter tranquille. »_ cria la voix de l'infirmière, tandis que Draco pleurait sans lui prêter d'attention.

_« Draco ? »_ gémit Harry en essayant de s'adosser contre l'armature de son lit. Soudain il sentit le serpentard le serrer doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. _« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas... Que s'est-il passé ? »_ Dit-il en réessayant de se lever, alors que draco l'en empêchait.

_« Seamus t'a frappe encore une fois, selon tes amis c'était parce que tu essayais de cassé avec lui. »_

_« Cette fois il a frappé vraiment fort n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui il t'a cassé quelques os, que Madame Pomfresh a heureusement réparé, mais tu dois prendre une potion pour le saignement interne. »_

_« Je sais que c'est soudain mais tu veux bien qu'on soient ensemble ? »_ demanda timidement Harry.

_« Oh mon dieu, mais naturellement que je le veux. »_ Draco poussa des cris perçants, ceci fut un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie entière. Harry lui avait proposé de son plein gré d'être avec lui. Après un dernier baiser, l'infirmière jeta littéralement le veela hors de l'infirmerie.

Alors que l'infirmière posait un liquide vert et fétide sur la table, Harry questionna :

_« Pouvez m'expliquer quelques chose au sujet des compagnons de veela. »_

_« Monsieur Malfoy ne vous a pas tout expliqué ? »_

_« Comment êtes-vous au courant pour Draco et moi ? »_

_« Eh bien Dumbledore a fait une annonce officielle au déjeuner dans la grande salle. »_

_« Hum d'accord. Non c'est juste que Draco m'a expliqué certain trucs mais me cache quelques chose pour ne pas m'effrayer je pense. »_

_« Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, c'est à draco de vous l'expliquer. Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est ce qu'il y a écrit dans les livres, et il y a des professeurs bien mieux qualifiés que moi pour vous l'expliquer. »_

_« Pouvez-vous lui dire de venir, j'ai besoin de lui parler s'il vous plait ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il ressent vos sentiments, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons sur le fait qu'il était ici lorsqu'on vous a amené. »_

Madame Pomfresh avait vu juste puisque Draco réapparut après le dîner, de bien meilleure forme. Pour une fois il avait assisté à ses trois repas même si le manque évident de sommeil apparaissait sous ses yeux.

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Mieux, toutefois il y a des choses dont je veux discuter avec toi. »_ Dit Harry. _« Au sujet de nos relations. »_

_« Ok, que veux-tu savoir ? »_

_«Comment as-tu su que j'avais des ennuis ? »_

_« bien, je peux savoir lorsque tu es en danger, et cela jusqu'à ce que nous nous unissions. »_

_« Nous unir ?... Tu veux dire faire l'amour ? »_

_« Oui, alors nous pourrons communiquer par télépathie, et les capacités développés que je possède t'appartiendront aussi. Ensuite je ne devrais pas m'éloigner de toi trop longtemps car nous deviendrions fou suite à notre séparation. »_

_« Est-ce qu'un compagnon de veela peut-être enceinte ? »_

Draco se doutait bien qu'Harry allait poser cette question.

_« Oui, mais cela arrive rarement, sinon autre chose ? »_

_« Oui juste une question encore, qu'est-ce que se produit si je ne suis pas ton compagnon ? »_ demanda timidement Harry, incapable de regarder Draco dans les yeux.

_« Harry. »_ Draco releva le menton de Harry, pour rencontre deux émeraude_, « Il n'y a aucun doute, tu es mon compagnon, mes sentiments parle pour moi, je t'aime. »_

_« Je le sais. »_

Cela prit une minute à draco pour réaliser, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, que le gryffondor ne lui avait pas renvoyé sa déclaration. Il retint sa déception sachant qu'il fallait un peu de temps à Harry pour l'aimer, suite à sa relation désastreuse avec Seamus.

Puis draco décida intérieurement, qu'il était temps de venger son compagnon blessé, il se promit de punir l'adolescent.

Fin du chapitre 3.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca :** Voilà la suite, en update hebdomadaire. Moi je suis très contente que tu la trouve magnifique cette fiction. Et je suis total d'accord avec toi. Merci de me soutenir jusqu'au bout et ça fait super plaisir de savoir que tu seras là jusqu'à la fin. bisous et ciao.

**Blurp3 : **Oui bien fait pour cet abruti de seamus, je lui tordrais le cou. Pauvre Harry, il s'est fait maltraité par ce conn. Heureusement que Draco va le venger !!!hé hé ...La fiction est assez courte je suis désolée, mais j'en traduirai peut-être d'autre. Qui sait...allez bisous.

**Inferno-Hell : **L'auteur a écrit 16 chapitre mais comme ils sont très courts je met généralement deux chapitres dans le même, donc il y en aura moins dans la version française. Voilà, et gros bisous.

**Clmzouille : **Oui vs inquiéter pas je publie toute les semaines donc vous aurez pas à trop attendre. Il valait mieux pour moi, j'ai pas envie qu'on frappe. lol je délire. Merci pour le compliment et en espérant te voir au chapitre 4.bisous.

**Nienna-Lo : **Draco ne veut rien faire car comme vous le dites Harry le lui as demandé et c'est bien connu que seul le compagnon d'un veela peut imposer sa volonté à ce dernier. Mais je vous rassure Draco le vengeras. Pour ce qui est de se laisser faire, Harry est fragile et comme dit lo il l'aime donc ne disait rien et de plus il est comme dumbledore il donne souvent une deuxième chance, sauf que là c au moins la 20è. Draco est très possessif détrompé vous, mais il est aussi très tendre et délicat. C'est assez compliqué en faite.lol. Bon gros bisous et ciao.

**Zick : **Oui Seamus est une pauvre tâche. Et il est bel et bien comme ça malheureusement pour Harry. Et c pas gentil de trouver ça bien...non je rigole. Mais c'est vrai que tu es sacrément sadique. Big bisous.rdv au chap 4.

**Myncat: **Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, enfin après tout ils ont été ennemis pendant longtemps donc c'est normal que la première réaction d'Harry soit de le rejeté. Mais tu verras que finalement, Harry finiras par l'apprécier.Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

**Marry : **Je l'ai moi aussi lu en entier en anglais et c'est vrai qu'elle était dans la mauvaise catégorie, donc je l'ai changée en version française.Et j'atais comme toi lorsque j'ai lu la fin, je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas, ça m'a laissé perplexe mais je ne dirais rien de plus pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir des lecteurs. bisous et ciao.

**Zaz : **salut à toi oci. Oui Draco est censé être arrogant et sacarstique mais il l'est ! Seulement il ne peut plus l'être avec Harry car c'est son compagnon, son monde, sa vie, son âme, sa raison d'être...enfin tout ce que tu veux. Et à cause de cela il se doit de faire des efforts avec Ron et Hermione. Voilà j'ai répondu à ta question et sur ce, gros bisous.

**Drackyumi : **M'arrêter jamais de la vie, j'aime trop faire ça pour abandonner. Alors je te rassure cette fiction seras traduite jusqu'au bout promis. Merci du compliment et bisous !!!

**Yume : **Ba c'est trop dommage, pourquoi tu ne les publies pas. En plus je viendrais jetter un petit coup d'œil. Franchement c'est bête, mais c toi qui voit. ; ). Et merci de m'encourager ça fait vraiment plaisir. j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre, gros bisous et ciao.

**Crystal d'Avalon : **C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble en beaucoup de point à magnetic attraction, par exemple draco est veela, le fait qu'il soit jaloux de seamus... mais je n'y suis absolument pour rien, je suis que la traductrice. Mais je tiens à précisé que si certains points sont commun la suite n'est pas la même. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

Je remercie aussi particulièrement **Hee-chan2, Lyly et priscilla** pour leurs reviews et je vous fais de gros bisous. Ciao Julia.

Ouf ! voilà j'ai fini de répondre aux reviews, je vais maintenant pouvoir updater ce chapitre.


	4. chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seul la traduction m'appartient.

ig Chapitre 4. /i/g

A partir de ce jour, Draco ne voulut plus laisser Harry seul, malgré les incessantes menaces de Madame Pomfresh. Ce fut Harry qui à force l'obligeait à sortir de l'infirmerie pour manger quelque chose.

_« Draco écoute, je serais bien, n'importe comment. Et puis je ne serais jamais seul Ron et Hermione seront ici et si jamais j'ai des ennuis tu le sauras grâce au lien._ »

_« Oui mais si jamais... »_

_« Non arrête, tu me verras un peu plus tard, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me volatiliser dès que tu pars n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Bien, si tu le dit. »_ maugréa Draco en embrassant doucement les lèvres roses d'Harry. Peu après sa langue quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Harry qui la lui accorda sans problème laissant à la fin deux adolescents essoufflés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait réussi à persuader Draco de partir et Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie.

_« Harry tu vas bien ? Draco ne voulait pas te laisser près de nous... »_ Dit Hermione d'un trait sans respirer.

_« Alors toi et le furet, tu lui a permit de te coller je vois ? »_

_« Ron... »_ se plaignit Harry. « Nous sommes plus que des amis Draco et moi, enfin je veux que nous sommes ensemble, tu comprend. »

_« Non je ne comprend pas ! Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Il t'a insulté et persécuté pendant un an, ainsi que moi et Hermione et toi tu sors avec. »_

_« Ne t'énerve pas Ron, je n'oublie rien de ce qu'il a fait mais je ne peux plus lui en vouloir non plus. Il a changé tu sais, il m'aime. Même si moi non, mais il le sait. Mais je suis persuadé que un jour je l'aimerais aussi. Je suis absolument sur que jamais il ne me frappera ni oseras lever la main sur moi. »_

_« Oui, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne te feras pas de mal émotionnellement._ » insista Ron tandis que la directrice de gryffondor entrait dans l'infirmerie avec deux autres gryffondors portant une civière ou gisait un garçon.

_« Qui est-ce ? »_ questionna Hermione.

Mcgonagall regarda dans leur direction avant de soupirer : _« Seamus Finnigan. »_

Le trio n'osa pas poser d'autres questions, et Harry avait une idée très précise de ce qui s'était passé...Draco.

_« Ecoutez... »_ Chuchota Harry._ « Trouvez Draco et dites lui de monter dans environ deux heures je serais plus détendu. »_

_« Tu le penses capable de quelque chose de ce genre ? » _demanda Hermione

_« Mione, rappelle-toi que c'est un veela très jaloux et protecteur et il est fort possible qu'il ait cherché la vengeance pour Harry vu que c'est son compagnon. »_

_« C'est juste, bien nous le trouverons. »_ les deux gryffondors sortirent de l'infirmerie pour partir à la recherche du blond. Ce dernier était en ce moment-même à la bibliothèque très fier de lui.

Naturellement Draco fut là lorsque Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et ils partirent au moment même où Seamus commençait à remuer. Le mystérieux blond ne voulait rien dire à propos de l'attaque et Harry ne voulait pas pousser son veela à la confession.

Le corps enseignant, au plus grand plaisir de Harry, ne pouvait prouver que quelqu'un avait touché à Seamus, puisque toutes ses coupures et blessures avaient mystérieusement disparu.

Le jour suivant le trio vit un Draco extrêmement joyeux les salués dans la salle de potion.

_« Hey Draco »_ gazouilla Harry. Ses amis, qui se tenaient un peu en retrait, inclinèrent simplement de la tête pour le saluer, montrant bien qu'ils n'approuvaient pas complètement leur relation.

_« Je suis... »_Harry n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car au même moment, Snape fit irruption dans la salle.

Harry comme à son habitude s'installa au fond de la salle à sa place habituelle. Et à son plus grand étonnement Draco en veela protecteur s'installa à côté de son compagnon avant même que Ron et Hermione esquissent un geste pour le rejoindre.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »_

_« Je m'assois à côté de mon compagnon. »_ Répliqua Draco, ignorant les regards fixés sur lui. Harry lui rougissait en baissant les yeux.

Durant la double heure de potion, les élèves durent préparés une potion de sommeil. Ron est Hermione se mirent ensemble et Draco avec Harry.

_« Harry, puis-je te voir cette nuit ? »_

_« Euh...ok mais où nous verrons-nous ? »_

_« Sais-tu où se situe le portrait de Merlin ? »_

_« Oui, deuxième étage. »_

_« Bien, vers neuf heure c'est d'accord... »_

_« Ok...oh merde ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« J'ai ajouté trop d'œil de tigre ! »_

_« Laisse tomber, Snape n'y verras que du feu... »_

_« Messieurs, Si vous arrêtiez votre bavardage incessant, peut-être que Monsieur Potter ne gaspillerai pas de la potion. »_ D'un geste bref il fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron avec sa baguette.

_« Et maintenant sortez, je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir à mon cours ! »_

_« Mais monsieur... »_ Protesta Harry mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit le sourire malfaisant accrocher au visage du serpentard. Il balança son sac au dessus de son épaule et suivit son compagnon.

Refermant la porte derrière eux, les deux adolescents commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.

Toute la demi-heure suivante, leurs langues s'explorèrent mutuellement sans jamais se lasser.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et que Hermione et Ron bondissait hors de la salle, Harry et Draco eurent à peine le temps de se dégager l'un de l'autre que Hermione dit :

_« Bon dès que vous aurez fini tout les deux, nous pourrions peut-être manger. »_ soupira Hermione exaspérée.

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, qu'en penses-tu Dray ? »_

_« Moi non plus ! »_ Admit Draco tandis qu'il laissa sa main errer sur les fesses du gryffondor. Mais avant que les adolescents puissent leur fausser compagnie, Ron retint Draco à l'écart.

_« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué Malfoy, mais Harry ne mange pas beaucoup et sauter les repas pour t'embrasser n'aide pas vraiment. A moins que tu ne veuilles que ton compagnon ne tombe malade, je suggère que tu le forces à manger autre chose que ta langue. »_

Avant que Draco ait pu répondre Ron s'éloigna avec sa petite amie.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »_

_« Oh rien, mais allons manger, j'ai un peu faim après tout. »_

_« Mais depuis quand...Ron t'as dit que je ne mangeait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, il s'inquiète pour toi tout comme je le fais, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. »_

_« Pourquoi...je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même. »_

_« Eh bien tu n'y réussis pas à ce que je vois, regarde comme tu es mince. »_

_« Cela ne te concerne pas... »_

_« Si tu es mon compagnon Harry...je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Nous allons faire un deal , si tu ne manges je ne t'embrasse plus...c'est compris. »_

_« Très bien alors allons-y... »_ Harry prit la main de Draco et l'entraîna hors des cachots sombres et humides laissant Snape confus et dégoûté.

Fin du chapitre 4.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tobby :** Je comprends total tes envies meurtrières, j'avais les même envers l'auteur quand j'ai lu la fiction pour la première fois. C'est vrai que ce dernier chapitre il est vraiment déroutant on ne s'y attend pas. D'ailleurs je l'ai déjà traduis, en fait c'est le premier chapitre que j'avais traduis. Bon j'espère que ton moral va mieux et que tu n'as plus envie de trucider slytherin snakes...lol !!! Bisous et à très bientôt. Julia.

**Onarluca :** En fait c'est vrai que ça va un peu vite, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un détail important dans la fiction donc c pour ça que l'auteur a un peu abrégé...mais j'aurai aussi aimé que le début de leur histoire soit plus développé...Bisous et merci de me suivre.Julia.

**Clmzouille :** Si le précédent était plein de suspens celui-là ne l'est pas du tout...il met fin o suspens...snif !!!Merci pour ta review et d'être fidèle o poste comme tu dis...lol !!!J'espère te revoir o chapitre suivant. Gros bisous, Julia.

**Zick :** Voilà tu dois être satisfaite, Seamus s'est fait plus que démolir la tronche, il est presque mort. Moi je dis tant mieux, pff, il ne mérite pas mieux. Moi aussi j'adore Draco en protecteur, surtout quand c envers Harry. Big kisses. Julia.

**Yume :** C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne publies pas, tu sais moi je suis vraiment pas sur de moi mais ici c'est pas un concours, ce site est ouverts à tous les amateurs et je suis sur que tu y trouveras ta place. Si tu ne sais pas comment faire je peux te donner des conseils. Voici mon email : .

Merci de me reviewer et à très bientôt. Bisous, Julia.

**Sev Snape :** Non Harry ne va pas se transformer comme Draco quand ils seront unis mais des changements vont s'opérer, je te laisse les découvrir. En effet Seamus a pris cher et c bien fait pour sa poire, ce co !!!Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre en espérant t'y retrouver...Julia.

**Inouko : **Je pense aussi qu'il faut enfermer Seamus, c clair que je n'aimerais vraiment pas le rencontrer à part si j'ai un Draco pour me protéger...lol !!! Eh bien tu as entièrement eu raison de miser sur notre serpentard adoré puisque c lui qui a démonté le stupide gryffondor appelé communément Seamus. Allez à bientôt, kisses Julia.

Un grand merci à Tatunette(désolée pour le retard...) à Priscilla et Gaëlle Griffondor.

Julia Aris.


	5. chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

ig Chapitre 5. /i/g

Ce soir-là, Harry s'installa dans la tour de Gryffondor avec son veela, ce dernier était assis dans un des canapés en cuir rouge, Harry entre ses jambes et ses bras enrouler autour de la taille du survivant.

Ron faisait pareil avec Hermione dans le fauteuil opposé, mais à l'inverse celle-ci était plongée dans un énorme livre entièrement dédié au veela.

« Quand comptez-vous allez dans votre lit ? » demanda Ron tandis que Harry était en pleine conversation avec son compagnon.

« Oh, dans une minute… » dit Harry alors que Draco commençait à le chatouiller impitoyablement.

« Amusez-vous bien. » souhaita Ron avec une mine suggestive, pendant qu'il attirait sa petite amie en haut des escaliers, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes hommes en tête à tête.

« Arrête cela » dit Harry en riant ne le pensant pas le moins du monde. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient observés depuis un long moment.

« Sepero ! » Les deux adolescent furent projeté à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et ils se heurtèrent respectivement aux murs de la tour gryffondor.

Draco releva la tête pour découvrir l'identité de leur attaquant et vit que ce n'est autre que Seamus. Le blond se remit sur ses jambes en dépit du vertige qui l'étourdissait et courut vers son petit-ami pour s'assurer de son état et le protéger.

Il atteint son compagnon blessé avant que l'autre garçon ne puisse se mettre entre eux. Harry effrayé se cacha derrière le blond pour se protéger de celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal et qui pourtant avait été un de ses premiers amis en arrivant à Poudlard.

« Laisse ton nouveau petit ami et bats-toi maintenant Potter, à moins que tu ne puisse te défendre toi-même ? » railla Seamus cherchant à provoquer l'un ou l'autre.

Bien que Seamus ait su ce que Draco était, il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'un veela en colère lorsqu'on attaquant son compagnon. Il allait bientôt l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Le blond souleva l'adolescent et le projeta contre un mur le laissant à moitié assommé :

« Réfléchis toujours avant d'attaquer un veela ou son compagnon, car si jamais cela t'arrive encore, alors tu ne seras même plus capable de réfléchir ni de te souvenir de comment tu t'appelles. »

« Il n'est pas à toi… » Lâcha Seamus suffocant.

« Si il l'est, c'est mon petit ami, mon compagnon et…je l'aime. »

« Tu vas regretter cette décision baby. »

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela. Je ne suis pas à toi.» Harry fit mine d'avancer mais Draco le retint.

« Reste loin de nous dans le futur désormais, ou tu verra de très très près un veela en colère. Aujourd'hui n'est qu'un avant goût… »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! » s'énerva Draco en montant dans le dortoir.

« Laisse amour, il n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon je t'aime et rien ni lui ni personne ne changera cela »

« Cela vient de la personne qu'il a essayé d'attaquer… »

« Il pense que je suis encore à lui, mais je hais l'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un. De toute façon, tu l'as jeté au travers de la pièce. »

« Oui parce que la simple pensée qu'il puisse te blesser me rend fou. »

« Oublie-le et embrasse-moi my veela angel. »

« Je croyais que tu ne te déciderai jamais à me le demander… »

Alors que leur étreinte se resserrait et que leur lèvres se rencontraient, Draco réalisa que le brun lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait. Ce du être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Fin du chapitre 5.

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, je n'ai aucune excuse à vous présentez mais je voulais juste poster le chapitre au plus vite.Mille pardons et mille ziboux.

Juste une petite parenthèse.

Je SAIS que cette fiction ressemble énormément à magnétic attraction mais cessez de me comparer à elle. De plus CETTE FICTION N EST PAS DE MOI donc je n'y suis pour rien.

Si l'histoire avance trop vite à votre goût, je n'y peux rien non plus, il est vrai que pour ma part j'aurai fait traîner les choses mais je ne suis que la TRADUCTRICE.

Pour sev snape :

Pour le cours de potion, il les renvoie pour plusieurs raisons sans doute, je pense déjà parce qu'il hait Harry, parce que c'est un gryffondor, et certainement parce qu'il hait les couples homosexuels tout simplement. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à ta question.bisous.Julia.

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et je cite **: Onarluca (ma grande fidèle), clmzouille, priscilla, nicolas.l.jean, zick, sev snape, crystal d'avalon, omi, bins, vert émeraude, sugarly et gaelle de griffondor.**

Julia aris.


	6. chapitre 6

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne année avec énormément de retard mais je n'ai pas posté je ne le pouvais pas.

Je vous souhaite donc la santé, la réussite dans les études ou votre métier, du bonheur en amour et en amitié e avec votre famille.

Voilà bonne lecture !

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

ig Chapitre 5. /i/g

_Draco,_

_Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a récemment écrit pour m'informer du choix de ton compagnon._

_Je suis certain que tu as conscience que nous n'approuvons pas totalement mais nous savons également que tu ne peux être séparé de lui. Ainsi je souhaiterais vous inviter toi et monsieur Potter au manoir lors des vacances de Noël. Et je t'assure que j'occuperai personnellement qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à Harry durant votre séjour._

_Il nous serait agréable à ta mère et à moi de te revoir mon fils à nos côtés, ainsi que ton compagnon._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco relut la lettre pour la troisième fois toujours avec autant de consternation. Harry était à lui et il ne voulait en aucun cas le partager avec un des membres de sa famille quel qu'il soit et qu'importe leur sang pur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'adolescent endormi à ses côtés et admirait à quel point il était plaisant de le regarder lorsqu'il dormait. Il restait encore un mois entier avant Noël et le blond préférait attendre qu'Harry soit réveillé pour lui dire plutôt que de le réveiller maintenant.

Draco eut le temps de se laver et de s'habiller avant que les émeraudes scintillantes d'Harry s'ouvrent pour voir le veela blond reposer ses jambes en travers du lit.

«Bonjour amour, bien dormi »

« Quelle heure est-il » demanda Harry dans un bâillement.

« Environ 13h, alors de quoi as-tu rêver »

« Pourquoi » dit Harry en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez afin de mieux voir son petit ami.

« Parce que ce matin vers neuf heures environ tu paraissait tourmenté, tu bougeais sans cesse, te retournant d'un côté et de l'autre était-ce un cauchemar »

« Je suppose que oui, est-ce que je t'ai réveillé »

« Non, j'étais dans un état comateux pendant un moment mais c'est tout. Si tu as encore faim le déjeuner est encore servi dans la grande salle. »

« Oui laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive »

Draco acquiesça et descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en l'attendant, Ron et Dean était assis à côté du feu sur les deux grands fauteuils écarlates. Le veela passant à côté des deux Gryffondors voulu échanger quelques mots avec Weasley.

« Wea – Ron, pouvons-nous parler »

« Les deux garçons se regardèrent consternés à cette idée mais le roux se leva et suivit docilement le serpentard dans un recoin de la salle commune.

« Qu'y a-t-il » demanda-t-il irrité.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai essayé de faire manger Harry, mais il refuse. Ensuite même si je me doute que cela ne te plaira pas, je vais proposer à Harry d'emménager avec moi. »

« Tu quoi » interrogea Ron choqué.

« Dumbledore a déjà tout prévue. Une salle a été spécialement aménagée à notre effetà l'écart des autres dortoirs. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, mais nous ne pouvons rester ici avec le risque que nous fait courir Seamus. »

Draco voulut faire ça dans les règles mais étant donné que les parents de Harry étaient morts il pensait que son meilleur ami était le plus approprié pour cette demande.

« Cela ne me convient pas du tout. » Hurla à moitié Ron « Mais cependant je comprend que vous devez le faire pour votre sécurité, cependant s'il t'arrive de faire mal à Harry, que cela soit émotionnellement ou physiquement je jure de te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »

A ce moment-là, Harry entra dans la salle commune et se réfugia immédiatement près de Draco qui passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

« Hey Ron » L'adolescent bailla tout en se rapprochant plus près de son veela.

« Que faites-tu pour Noël»Questionna le veela

« Je n'ai aucune idée, pourquoi »

« Mes parents nous ont invité toi et moi au manoir. Je sais ce que tu penses et ce que tu aurais voulu pour notre premier Noël ensemble mais… » Termina misérablement le blond.

Harry dégluti. Il savait que les Malfoys étaient de fervents partisans de Voldemort et il ne tenait pas spécialement à les rencontrer en personne, dans leur maison sans aucune protection d'aucune sorte, mais il voulait faire plaisir à Draco.

« Ok Draco, j'irai mais je veux être sur qu'aucun des partisans de Voldemort ne m'attaquera. »

« Harry penses-tu vraiment que je laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal »

« Je le sais maintenant, est-ce habituel »

« De quoi »

« Qu'un veela protège autant son compagnon »

« Oui je ne peux pas m'arrêter vraiment. D'ailleurs les veelas sont connus pour tuer leurs concurrents ainsi je fais des excuses pour tous ceux à qui j'ai fait du tort lorsque je te séduisais. » Enonça fièrement Draco.

« Mais existe-t-il une manière de te stopper si tu vas trop loin »

« Oui, seulement toi peut m'arrêter. »

« Que veut-tu dire »

« Oh Harry, tu es si naïf quelques fois, seulement toi peut me calmer et me commander lorsque je suis en colère. »

« Je ne suis pas innocent. »

« Tu l'es…et je peux sentir que tu es encore vierge. » Chuchota le blond faisant rougir son compagnon embarrassé.

« Désolé j'aurai du te le dire. » Murmura Harry complètement embarrassé, car il était sur que Draco avait beaucoup d'expérience.

« Il ne sert à rien de me faire des excuses car je le sais depuis toujours et c'ests ans doute pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… »

« Vraiment, j'ai pensé que c'était pour mes yeux verts ou mes cheveux d'ébènes. » taquina Harry.

« Cela est vrai aussi. » Ri Draco alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand Hall. Le Noël au manoir Malfoy paraissait à ce moment bien loin.

Fin du chapitre 6

Merci à Onarluca, crystal d'Avalon, Sev Snape, zick, xena, Khisanth, alinemcb54, lolo nft, et enfin Priscilla pour vos reviews. Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir de recevoir tous vos encouragements.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Et je pense que désormais je posterai les chapitres de cette fic plus souvent qu'avant mais pour les autres fic j'ai quelques problèmes.

Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et en espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.

Julia Aris.


	7. chapitre 7

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

ig Chapitre 7. /i/g

La tension qui habitait Harry monta progressivement au cours de ses dernières semaines. Il ne restait maintenant plus que deux jours avant les vacances de Noël. Draco ressentait pleinement la contrariété et cette tension qui entourait son compagnon et quoiqu'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet il se devait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Y a t il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider à te détendre ? » a-t-il demandé en enserrant ses bras protecteurs autour du gryffondor.

Il y eut un court silence, alors que Harry étudiait la proposition de son petit ami puis il se mit à bégayer : »

« Tu pourrais…me…me faire…l'amour… »

Draco le regarda incertain. « Harry je veux que tu sois sûr, et je veux que tu le fasse non pas pour moi ou mes parents mais pour toi. »

« Draco je ne le fais pas pour eux, ni pour toi, je le fais parce que je suis prêt à le faire. »

Le serpentard blond, n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de demander à Harry de déménager avec lui alors ils se trouvaient encore actuellement dans la tour de gryffondor sur le lit du brun.

Ils étaient complètement seul car Harry avait de nouveau convaincu Draco de sauter le dîner.

« Seulement si je suis sur de ne pas te blesser. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. Embrasse-moi. » Murmura Harry alors que leur lèvres se rencontraient.

Bientôt leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus intense, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller lentement. Draco entreprit de recouvrir le torse d'Harry de baiser, progressant doucement en direction du bas, faisant gémir le jeune gryffondor de plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les vêtementss'étendaient en pile sur le plancher, et le charme de silence futmis en place sur les rideaux.

Draco prit sa baguette magique et invoqua un sort de lubrification approprié sur l'anneau de chair de Harry. Il faisait bien attentiond'être le plus doux, et le plus tendre avec son compagnon afin de ne pas le blesser. Le gel frais s'introduisit dans l'ouverture présentée, tandis que le blond reposait sa baguette magique avant de se placer au dessus du brun nerveux.

« Es-tu sur de le vouloir ? » demanda le veela, les yeux remplis de convoitise, alors qu'il contemplait l'amour de sa vie, nu sous lui.

« Cesse de me traiter comme du cristal, je ne vais pas me casser. »

Draco inclina la tête en signe de compréhension, pendant qu'il pénétrait avec précaution son compagnon, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de malaise sur le visage de Harry. Il s'introduisit lentement à l'intérieur de lui, il commença un lent va et vient, au rythme des hanches de Harry qui ondulait. Des vagues de plaisir les submergeaient, tandis que leur mouvement se faisait plus accéléré. Leur souffle était saccadé, leurs mains entrelacées, et leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, donnant naissance à une harmonie parfaite. Pour satisfaire pleinement son compagnon, Draco libéra une des mains du jeune homme pour aller trouver sa virilité tendue au plus haut point et lui imposa le même rythme qu'eux-mêmes produisaient avec leur va et vient.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient leur apogée ensemble, une lumière bleu lumineuse, les enveloppa ainsi que leur lit, causant un choc aux compagnons de Harry qui venaient juste d'arriver après le dîner.

Ron su exactement ce qu'il se passait et entraîna Dean et Neville à sa suite alors que ce dernier empoignant de justesse Seamus avant que celui-ci n'ouvre le rideau et ruine le moment entre les deux adolescents.

Draco s'effondra sur le torse encore humide du gryffondor, et Harry luttait pour retrouver son souffle pendant que le blond se retirait de lui. Harry parvint à tirer les couvertures au dessus de leur corps nus qui se refroidissaient rapidement.

Bientôt ils tombèrent dans un profond sommeil, enlacés, leur amour étant scellé à tout jamais.

Ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier le matin suivant, sa tête posée sur le torse de Draco. La chaleur qui les entourait rassurait le gryffondor. Il se sentit combler, non pas qu'il se sentait vide avant mais parce que maintenant d'une façon ou une autre il pourrait sentir Draco à l'intérieur de lui.

Il su exactement quand le blond se réveilla, il commença alors à lui poser des baisers papillon le long de son cou.

« Bonjour amour. » ronchonna Draco.

« Aujourd'hui c'est samedi et… » dit Harry excité. « La semaine prochaine c'est Noël. »

Draco grimaça. « Calme toi mon cœur. » Il vérifia sa montre « Il est neuf heure, tu veux déjeuner ? » bâilla légèrement Draco.

« Non je veux juste du chocolat. » dit Harry avant de bondir hors du lit, sautant au dessus de la forme encore nu du veela.

« Pourquoi du chocolat ? » demanda Draco embarrassé pendant qu'il observait son compagnon.

« Il va le rendre fou. » Bâilla Ron, endormi, jetant un regarde noir a son ami pour l'avoir réveillé un samedi matin

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a du chocolat ? » dit-il dardant son regard sur le rouquin.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » Puis ronchonnant il lui donna une barreau chocolat et au miel, un des meilleurs de chez Zonko.

Une heur plus tard, Harry se reposait, allongé entre les jambes de Draco sous un vieil arbre au bord du lac, discutant. Le gryffondor, agissait comme un enfant en bas âge hyperactif, bondissant de partout, autour de Draco, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait causé au blond.

« Viens prendre un bain. »Pria Harry comme si c'était le milieu de l'été.

« Harry, il gèle. Et si tu n'as pas remarqué, le lac est gelé lui aussi. » Dit Draco tandis que Harry commençait à le chatouiller.

« Arrête je t'en supplie. »

Ron gémi et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel continuant sa conversation avec Ron.

Draco choisit encore de rester à la table des gryffondor pour le repas, surveillant ainsi Harry. Mais ce dernier comme à son habitude, poussa toute sa nourriture tout autour de l'assiette sans rien manger.

Ron regarda Hermione qui avait également noté la même chose que lui. Ron donna subtilement un coup de pied à Draco sous la table puis lui indiqua la direction d'Harry.

« Amour, je veux que tu manges quelque chose ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » annonça Harry comme si cela été une excuse acceptable, alors qu'il repoussait son plat loin de lui.

« S'il te plait… », Pria Draco (pour un Malfoy c'est rare…lol !)

« Si je ne veux pas manger, je ne mange pas… » Murmura entre ses dents Harry, en colère. Puis il sortir dans le grand hall suivit par le serpentard curieux.

Draco soupira et avant même qu'il ne prononce une parole il sentit les lèvres chaudes d'Harry sur les siennes. Le blond gémit sous les baisers du gryffondor mais il s'écarta légèrement afin de pouvoir parler.

« Promet moi quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? » chuchota Harry.

« Promet-moi de manger tout ce qu'on te donne au manoir, à chaque repas… »

« Et en échange ? »

« Nous ferons l'amour ce soir… »

« Hum…marché conclu… »

Fin du chapitre 7.

Voilà je vous avais promis de poster plus vite et je tiens ma parole.

Je vous annonce qu'il ne me reste plus que quatre chapitres à traduire, de l'anglais vers le français ce qui signifie qu'en français il reste deux chapitres à poster plus l'épilogue que j'ai traduit au tout début de cette fiction.

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à m'envoyer un petit message, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir.

Je remercie Onarluca, Priscilla, Sev Snape, Geneviève Black, vert émeraude et Théalie pour leur reviews et leurs encouragements. Gros bisous et à très bientôt.

Julia Aris.


	8. chapitre 8

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

_**Je fais juste une petite parenthèse pour ceux qui lirait « Echec et Mat ». J'ai été mise au courant qu'une autre traductrice aura déjà posté les quatre premiers chapitres en français, il y de cela plus d'un an. J'étais assez embêté car je tenais réellement à cette traduction.**_

_**J'en ai donc parlé à Naadi Moonfeather, auteur de la fiction et elle m'a dit n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'une autre traduction que la mienne. Elle lui a donc envoyé un email pour en savoir plus. Et nous attendons la réponse.**_

_**J'espère vivement en tout cas pouvoir continuer à traduire cette fiction, mais dans l'absolu, ne vous inquiétez pas je trouverai toujours une fiction à traduire pour votre plus grand plaisir et le mien.**_

ig Chapitre 8. /i/g

« Draco, Harry, joyeux Noël. » Dit Narcissa d'une voix traînante. Harry n'aimait pas le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Le couple venait juste d'arriver de La gare King's Cross par l'intermédiaire de la poudre de cheminette.

« Mère » salua Draco solennellement. « Où est Père ? Je pensais qu'il voulait rencontrer Harry en personne. »

« Non, Lucius nous rejoindra pour le dîner. Sujet à part, je ne savais pas si vous partagiez un lit ou non, donc j'ai fait préparez deux chambres séparées mais si vous voulez dormir ensemble je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient il suffit d'en avertir les elfes de maisons. » Expliqua Narcissa, tout en lançant à son fils un regard de désapprobation.

« Nous sommes liés Mère. » Indiqua le blond tandis qu'il pris son compagnon par la main. Narcissa inclina simplement de la tête et les conduisit à gauche du grand hall.

Le reste de la journée, Draco et Harry visitèrent les alentours du Manoir des Malfoys, bien que étant liés ils s'arrêtaient sans cesse pour s'embrasser.

Puis ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Draco au cinquième étage Tous ses meubles étaient fait en bois d'acajou, tirant sur le brun presque noir. Les draps et les oreillers étaient en satin vert. Les murs étaient jaune pâle, les rideaux étaient en voile assortis aux draps. La moquette sous leur pied était douce comme un peluche.

«Waw c'est incroyable ! »

« Ce n'est pas la plus belle chose que tu as vu… »

Harry regarda par la fenêtre le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon.

« Oh mon Dieu…comme il est beau ! »

« Tout comme toi… »

Draco entoura la taille de Harry avec ses bras, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné qu'aucun ne voulait terminer.

En bas, pendant ce temps, Narcissa discutait de certaines choses avec son mari. Lucius était très pressé de remettre Harry à son maître, Lord Voldemort.

« Tu sais très bien que les veelas ne peuvent être séparés de leur conjoints, comme tu ne peux être séparé de moi bien longtemps. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, je ne vis que pour servir mon seigneur, avoir Potter ici est une insulte pour notre famille. »

« Lucius, il est de la famille, tu dois le renvoyer à l'école avec Draco, je l'ai promis à Draco. Harry représente beaucoup plus pour Draco que tu ne le crois. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ils sont liés. Je sais que ta loyauté va envers le seigneur noir, mais tu ne peux pas lui dire qu'Harry est ici. Laisse ton fils être heureux Lucius. »

« Je ne mentirai pas mais je ne lui dirai pas non plus que j'ai toujours su qu'il était comme toi. »

« Mais de quelle manière ? »

« Il ne suit pas la trace des autres, mais il fait les choses qui sont le mieux pour lui. »

« Et tu devrai l'admirer pour cela, si tu avais regardé ton fils de plus près, tu aurais réalisé qu'il ne servira jamais Voldemort. »

« Oui je l'ai fais, mais je voulais quand même tout essayé, malheureusement il a choisi le côté de la lumière. Il n'y a plus rien que je ne puisse faire. »

Le dîner fut servi deux heures plus tard dans la grande salle à manger, ce qui déçu passablement les deux amants (surtout Harry d'ailleurs), car il en était au point critique.

« Père, » salua Draco avec le même ton impassible qu'il avait employé pour sa mère, pendant qu'il s'asseyait tenait toujours la main de Harry qui était terrifié par Malfoy senior.

Le silence envahi la pièce et demeura durant tout le repas qui comprenait cinq plats. Harry comme il l'avait promis mangea tout ce qu'on lui donna et sembla apprécier. Il remarqua que tous les plats avaient été préparés minutieusement.

Draco du repousser la main du gryffondor qui s'égarait toujours plus loin à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, bien qu'il lui ait envoyé mentalement : « Nous le ferons plus tard ».

Lorsque les desserts apparurent sur la table, Lucius brisa enfin le silence.

« Harry, aimez-vous mon fils ? »

« De tout mon cœur Monsieur. Soyez en sur, je suis sincère.»

« Donneriez-vous votre vie pour lui ? »

« Si le destin m'e, donne la chance alors oui. » répondit Harry tout en regarda nerveusement Draco qui lui semblait rempli de passion et d'amour à ses mots.

« L'épouseriez-vous ? »

Harry fit une pause, pensant à la réponse qu'il allait donner puis poursuivit finalement : « Oui si Draco me le demandait. »

« Père s'il vous plait, plus de questions… » Pria Draco, car il pouvait entendre la pensée de Harry à cet instant.

« Juste une dernière, porteriez-vous l'enfant de mon fils ? » continua Malfoy senior ignorant son fils.

Le couple n'en avait jamais discuté et Harry était coincé, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Pour être honnête Monsieur Malfoy, nous n'en avons pas encore discuté mais je pense que je voudrais fonder une famille plus tard. »

Draco mena Harry de nouveau dans sa chambre. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne le firent jamais, car le gryffondor ne monta jamais les escaliers, il s'évanouit. Draco le rattrapa de justesse, et demanda désespérément de l'aide.

Harry fut transporté à Poudlard, au bon soin de Madame Pomfresh. Le jour passa sans aucun signe. Puis Harry réveilla finalement Draco, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui se serraient tous autour de son lit.

L'infirmière n'avait pas expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles Harry s'était évanoui, mais regardait d'un air extrêmement inquiet et embêter le gryffondor.

« Mr Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa sur le front affectueusement.

« D »abord je demande à tout le monde de partir d'ici excepté Malfoy. » Expliqua la médicomage, conduisant le gryffondor dans la salle attenante à celle-ci.

« Harry, la raison de votre évanouissement est du au manque de nourriture. Il est important que vous mangiez pendant les premières phases. »

« Mais les premières phases de quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Comment n'avez-vous pas pu vous rendre compte qu'Harry était enceinte ? » annonça l'infirmière tout excitée.

Harry et Draco ouvrirent la bouche, incrédule. La main du gryffondor vint se poser sur son bas ventre. Le serpentard vint la rejoindre et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_« Gardons ceci secret. »Pensa Harry._

_« Naturellement mon amour… » Répondit Draco. _Harry le regardait confus alors que l'infirmière revenait.

« Dois-je appeler les autres et leur dire al bonne nouvelle ? »

« Non, ma grossesse doit rester secrète, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient prêts pour ça. » dit Harry calmement.

« Je dois le dire au reste du personnel, seul eux le sauront sauf ceux à qui vous aurez décidé de le dire. » Indiqua Madame Pomfresh avant de sortir appeler les autres.

_**Fin du chapitre 8.**_

Et voilà un chapitre de plus en ligne. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un et l'épilogue.

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé quand je l'ai lu.

C'est à mon avis l'un des meilleurs avec le premier et le dernier.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews et même ceux qui lisent sans m'en envoyer, ce n'est pas grave du moment que je suis lue. C'est vrai que cela fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir mais je comprends que certaine personne n'ose pas en écrire, ou du moins ne savent pas comment exprimer si elles ont apprécié ou non, de peur de paraître ridicule. Et je vous assure que personne n'est ridicule tant que le message vient du cœur.

Donc un grand merci à **Artémis, Zick, slydawn, crystal d'Avalon, priscilla, lodie, Théalie et alinemcb54**. Je vous fais d'énormes bisous et j'espère vous retrouver pour les derniers chapitres de cette fiction.

**_Réponse générale aux reviews :_**

Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'avez autant appréciée que les chapitres précédents. Comme tu vois Zick il s'est passée encore beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre et notamment pour Harry qui a du d'abord subir l'interrogatoire de Lucius pour ensuite apprendre qu'il en enceinte…lol. Tu as raison Théalie ils n'ont pas vraiment été discrets mais on peut dire qu'ils ont été pris par les évènement, ils étaient dans le feu de l'action, trop occupés pour réfléchir . Et ne t'inquiète pas Artémis, Harry va se remettre à manger, il a déjà fait des efforts, mais maintenant va être obligé, surtout par Draco et madame Pomfresh et surtout pour la santé de son enfant. Merci d'adorer, merci de me suivre et merci de m'écrire. Plain de bisous !

Julia Aris.


	9. chapitre 9

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seule la traduction m'appartient.

**Chapitre 9**

Cela faisant quatre mois que le couple avait découvert que Harry était enceinte et ne l'avait toujours dit à personne. Le seul problème actuel était que les robes pourtant larges de Harry ne réussissaient plus à cacher son ventre.

_« Draco, bébé peux-tu encore élargir mes robes s'il te plait ?_ » demanda Harry boudeur.

Draco avait enfin demandé à Harry de déménager avec lui le mois dernier, lorsque les premières nausées avaient commencées.

Naturellement, le gryffondor avait accepté pour l'intimité, pour passer plus de temps avec Draco et bien sur parce qu'il en était amoureux.

_« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela marchera encore mais j'essaierai le plus possible ! »_

_« Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions en avertir quelques personnes ? »_

_« Si tu le veux alors je n'en serais pas embêté. »_ dit Draco distraitement même s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'ils devaient faire et Harry le sentit à la tonalité de sa voix.

Le veela agrandi les robes de son petit ami, et Harry lui souriait.

_« Je pense que nous devrions le dire à vos parents et à nos amis. »_

_« Et pourquoi pas seulement vos amis et aucune famille… »_ Suggéra Draco alors qu'il enlaçait son compagnon par la taille.

_« Notre premier enfant… »_ Chuchota le brun.

_« Je t'aime Harry et je t'aimerai toujours ainsi que notre enfant. »_

_« Pouvons nous rester toujours ainsi, toi me tenant ? »_

_« Malheureusement non car nous allons déjeuner pour que tu aie quelque chose dans le ventre, puis nous devons aller en potion. »_

_« Un des points positif de ma grossesse est que Snape ne peut tester aucune potion sur moi. »_

Une fois que Draco eut vérifié que Harry avait assez mangé, le blond escorta le gryffondor jusqu'au cours de potion qui prenait une grande partie de la matinée.

Cependant, quelqu'un de très jaloux avait répandu la rumeur que Harry était enceinte et presque tout Poudlard le savait. Même Ron et Hermione en avait entendu parler et se demandaient si cela était la vérité. C'est pourquoi ils se servirent du cours de potion pour le découvrir.

_« Harry, on peut te demander quelque chose ? »_Questionna le roux, sa respiration était saccadée.

_« Quoi Ron ? »_ répondit Harry, notant que ses deux amis regardaient avec insistance son estomac.

_« Seamus a fait courir la rumeur que tu étais enceinte et comme tu agis un peu bizarrement, on se demandaient si cela était vrai… »_ Expliqua Hermione sans respirer.

_« Bien ! »_ Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les magnifiques diamant gris de son amant qui lui souri, donnant une sorte de signal comme quoi le temps était venu de leur annoncer.

_« Ce n'est pas une simple rumeur, je suis vraiment enceinte, et je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais nous voulions nous assurer que tout allait bien d'abord et de plus nous n'étions pas sur de vos réactions. »_ dit doucement Harry.

_« Et à combien es-tu en mois de grossesse ?_ » interrogea curieuse Hermione.

_« Environ quatre mois maintenant. »_ Dit fièrement Draco, car cela signifiait que le risque de fausse couche était diminué de beaucoup. Le veela serra fortement la main de son compagnon, alors qu'ils attendaient la réponse de Ron qui était trop en état de choc pour prononcer un mot.

Harry atteignait maintenant son huitième mois de grossesse, et les deux jeunes hommes en devenaient anxieux et effrayés. Madame Pomfresh ne permettait pas à Harry de prendre des remèdes calmants, magiques ou on. Ainsi, il devait se contenter de tout l'amour que lui portait le veela, mais qui semblait satisfaire l'angoisse du gryffondor.

Harry avait été forcer de rester à l'infirmerie, jusqu'à la naissance car aucun professeur ne pouvait faire face s'il entrait en travail. Draco étant un veela très protecteur avait exigé de rester à côté de son compagnon à plein temps, juste au cas où. Il prit le lit juste à côté de celui d'Harry, mais seulement sous la contrainte, ce qui l'irrita fortement.

Harry était en ce moment extrêmement émotif, il se mettait à pleurer sous n'importe quel prétexte, et était gêné par la moindre petite chose. Cependant le veela était toujours là, prêt à sécher ses larmes et le consoler.

Draco ne faisait plus attention au crise d'Harry comme quand il lui avait hurlé dessus car il avait poser le verre d'eau du mauvais côté. Car il savait que le gryffondor était à bout et qu'il ne le pensait pas.

Une fois Ron et Hermione rentrèrent pour rendre visité à leur ami et trouvèrent le couple en train de s'embrasser puis Harry qui pleurait s'accrochant à Draco comme s'il allait mourir.

_« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec lui ? »_ demanda Ron, prenant place à côté du lit.

_« Ce n'est rien, il est seulement sur les nerfs, la grossesse est presque à son terme. » expliqua le blond berçant son petit ami._

Ron et Hermione lui adressèrent des regards de compassion avant d'étreindre le brun à leur tour. Harry était soulagé car il savait de que Ron n'approuvait pas cela mais il avait mis ses différents de côtés et cela pour le bonheur de Harry, et cela rendait ce dernier heureux. Et il le fut encore plus quand son meilleur ami et son compagnon se mirent à parler ensemble.

Plus tard, dans cette même journée, Madame Pomfresh rendit visite à son patient, ce dernier était allongé sur le blond, ses mains posées sur son ventre, le caressant tendrement.

_« Comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur Potter ? »_

_« Bien…oh »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Le bébé vient juste de donner un coup de pied. »_ expliqua Draco._ « Nous avons attendu presque toute la journée. »_

_« C'est gentil pour vous, maintenant une dernière chose pour la grossesse, j'exige que le père donc vous et les amis attendent hors de la salle d'accouchement, je ne tolèrerai personne, est-ce clair monsieur Malfoy ? »_

_« Oui Madame Pomfresh… »_

_« Bien, y a t il d'autre questions avant que je ne m'en aille ? »_

_« Oui, juste une, est-ce qu'il y a une chance que cela tourne mal ? »_

_« Il y a vingt pour cent de chance, mais j'en doute. »_

_« Merci… »_

**Fin du chapitre 9.**

Et voilà ! L'avant dernier chapitre de « my veela angel. »

Encore des péripéties sur la grossesse de Harry, qui j'espèrent vous ont plues. En tout cas le dernier chapitre ou plutôt l'épilogue ne devrait pas tarder à venir donc cette fiction toucher presque à sa fin.

Je remercie **Alinemcb54, Lyly, sev snape, Lyrinn, priscilla, vert émeraude, onarluca, crystal d'Avalon et Théalie** pour vos super reviews, cela me touche toujours autant. C'est un immense plaisir lorsque que je vos les mails alerte de pour m'annoncer de nouvelles reviews. Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en couvrir, ne vous sentez pas obligée bien sur, je peux comprendre mais soyez sympa, juste quelques mots, ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait tellement plaisir.

Par contre je suis désolé mais cette fiction ne comprend aucun chapitre parlant de Lucius ou Dumby apprenant la nouvelle puisque l'épilogue concerne l'accouchement d'Harry, je suis vraiment navrée car c'est vrai que cela aurait été chouette mais je ne suis point maître de cette fiction.

Allez énormes bisous à tous mes lecteurs, je vous aime…lol

Julia Aris.


	10. chapitre 10

**Auteur :** Slytherin snakes

**Traductrice :** Julia Aris.

**Titre :** Mon ange veela.

**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction a été écrite par Slytherin snakes et inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling. Seul la traduction m'appartient

Epilogue.

Harry fut en travail pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Madame Pomfresh l'avait transporté dans l'infirmerie pour faciliter l'accouchement.

Draco arpentait le couloir, attendant des nouvelles de Harry et de leur enfant, ses instincts de veela étaient mis à rudes épreuves alors qu'ils entendaient les cris de Harry dans la salle.

Peu après Madame Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie pour parler à draco :

« Monsieur Malfoy, il y a des complications. Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible. En attendant je vous conseille de prévenir vos parents ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

« Mais je veux le voir, je ne veux pas les perdre. Laissez-moi rentrer ! »

« Non vous me gêneriez plus qu'autre chose. » gronda l'infirmière.

Désespéré draco courut prévenir Hermione et ron et envoyez un hibou à ses parents. Alors qu'il sortait de la volière, se rongeant les sangs les deux gryffondors l'interpellèrent.

« Draco, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Harry est en train d'accoucher et il y a des complications. Je suis très inquiet. »

« Non ne t'en fais pas Madame Pomfresh est très compétente. »

« Hum... »Dit Draco dans un état d'angoisse aigue.

« Allons à l'infirmerie attendre des nouvelles. »

Une fois arrivée les gryffondors s'assiérent sur des sièges tandis que le veela faisait les cents pas.

Vers 22 heures, plus de huit heures après qu'Harry soit entré dans la salle des cris perçants retentirent, ainsi que les pleurs du bébé. Draco fut soulagé quant il entendit la voix du gryffondor résonner dans son esprit.

_« Je t'aimerai toujours Draco. »_

_« Je t'aimerai toujours moi aussi Harry. »_

Puis la connexion fut coupée. Madame Pomfresh ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, l'enfant va bien mais M. Potter n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. »

Il y eut un silence pesant, suite à ce qu'elle avait dit. Aucun des adolescents ne semblaient capable de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était trop horrible de penser que Harry, âgé à peine de dix-sept ans venait de perdre la vie. Ron et Hermione devinrent terriblement pâle. Le roux mis son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie pour la réconforter alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. La peine de Ron, elle allait au delà des larmes.

Le visage de Draco restait toujours impassible ; la perte de l'homme qu'il aimait avait seulement provoqué un orage dans ses yeux gris.

« Mais comment est-ce possible, il m'a parlé juste avant que vous ne veniez. »

« Ce devait être son message final pour vous Draco, je suis très désolé pour cette perte. Et si cela vous intéresse, votre enfant est un garçon. »

Il lui fallut une demi seconde pour savoir comment l'appeler. « Très bien, en hommage à sa mère notre enfant s'appellera Harry. » Dit Draco, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le blond entra dans l'infirmerie et son regard tomba sur le survivant qui semblait plongés dans un sommeil paisible dont il ne se réveillera jamais.

Draco commença à pleurer, les larmes du veela, comme le sang de licornes était de couleurs argentées. Elles coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles tandis qu'il marchait pour s'approchait du berceau que l'infirmière venait de créer.

Il regarda affectueusement le bébé qui se trouvait dedans. Le petit garçon lui souriait en gazouillant devant son père.

C'était leur premier et dernier enfant, le symbole de l'amour qu'ils partageraient pour toujours.

Draco prit le petit Harry dans ses bras et le berça, avant de l'amener vers le corps immobile du survivant.

« Regarde Harry ! C'est ta maman. » Pleura Draco. L'infirmière vint prendre l'enfant de sorte que le veela pu faire ses adieux à l'homme qu'il aimait et aimerais toujours.

Le blond sortit de la poche de sa robe une petite boite noire en velours, dont l'intérieure était en soie. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un anneau en or blanc avec un diamant et une émeraude sur le dessus du bijou.

Il le glissa à l'annulaire gauche de Harry et chuchota à l'oreille de son amour :

« J'allais te demander de m'épouser aujourd'hui, mais on ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. »Pleura silencieusement le blond. Ses larmes argentées coulant le long du coup du survivant.

Ron, Hermione et l'infirmière se tenait bien en arrière, l'observant avec crainte. Draco se pencha sur les lèvres de son compagnon et les effleura du bout des lèvres avant de lui donner son dernier baiser.Les lèvres de son amoureux restait chaude à son contact.

« Je t'aimerais toujours Harry, où que tu soit... »

Toute la pièce attendait silencieuse, et tous comprirent à ce moment que Harry et Draco ne formait qu'un, que rien ne remplaceras jamais Harry dans le cœur du veela. Ils étaient unis et ce jusqu'à leur mort. Et même dans l'autre monde, ils continueront de s'aimer encore.

En attendant, Draco Malfoy aurait son petit garçon, Harry qui grandirait tout en sachant que celui qui l'avait porté était un héros pour le monde sorcier. Jusqu'à la fin.

Fin de la fiction.

C'est trop triste ce dernier chapitre. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que Harry est mort, alors que ça fait des semaines que je l'ai lu. Pourquoi l'auteur a –t-elle fait ça ? Le pauvre Draco a perdu l'amour de sa vie et le pauvre bébé Harry grandira sans un de ses parents. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer à chaque fois que je relis ce chapitre, et vu que c'est le premier que j'ai traduit après avoir lu la fiction en anglais d'une traite.

Merci à **alinemcb54, Théalie, luffynette qui a pris la peine de me reviewer chaque chapitre, crystal d'Avalon, Phoenix 5, gaelle gryffondor, vert émeraude, Severia, priscilla, sev snape et onarluca** pour toute vos gentilles reviews, vs êtes trop adorable de me lire et me suivre. Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre mais je vais peut-être traduire la suite « o live again ».

Donc ne soyez pas triste…

Je vous adore trop, plein de gros bisous et j'espère à très bientôt.

Julia Aris.


End file.
